


First Kiss

by melanie_bxx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blaise knows, First Kiss, M/M, Ron doesn’t know anything, clumsy!Ron, experienced!Blaise, how to tag, it’s just a kiss scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 10:45:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanie_bxx/pseuds/melanie_bxx
Summary: Blaise knows a lot, but what he doesn’t know today is why Ron dragged him out of the class suddenly like that. But he will soon find out now, as soon as Ron stops fidgeting with his robes





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote it at 4-5am again, had the inspiration that Ron wouldn’t know anything and Blaise would be the one to teach him. I hope it’s good

 

Through the whole process, Blaise still couldn’t figure out how the hell did he end up in this place. In an empty corridor with Ron standing in front of him. They were on a friendly term right now, with their friends all over each other, Harry was always seen snogging the hell out of Draco, while Pansy was now called the clingy girlfriend, which only Hermione called her that. But the fact that Ron was staring at him with his dreamy blue eyes, his hands were clutching on his robes and his breath was heavy. Blaise still didn’t have a clue why did Ron drag him out of Potions class for this

“Ron, why are we here?” Blaise asked calmly and Ron’s eyes flickered a bit

“I...”

“If you don’t have anything to say, can we go in again?” He said and Ron shook his head, his eyes fixed on the ground

“So what is it? Just tell me” Blaise stared at Ron’s frozen form and sighed “Look, if you won’t say, I’m going to go now” He walked past Ron but then his hand was held back, he whipped his head around only to see Ron shoving him back against the wall of the corridor

“Ron” He was startled by the sudden attackRon grabbed both of his hands and pinned them on the wall “What are you doi- _Hmmph_ ”

His words were soon cut off when a pair of lips were on his. Ron’s lips were chapped, he pressed his lips against Blaise and the Slytherin’s brain wandered off for a second before he got back to reality and realized one important thing.

 

Ron _can’t_ kiss.

 

He smirked into the kiss and opened his mouth slightly to let Ron in, but the Gryffindor was a real mess. He didn’t have a clue what to do with his tongue, he just switched from poking it back and forth to darting it around like a snake. Not only that, his hands were fumbling around, searching for something to grab, and it ended up being Blaise’s neck. But the grip was too hard while his body was too stiff, he was really a disaster. Blaise couldn’t stand it anymore, so he pulled Ron’s lips away and stared into his eyes, Ron was breathing heavily and his cheeks were flushed, Blaise smiled and cupped his cheeks.

 

“Just, relax. Okay? Let me do it” Blaise leaned in closer but still not kissing Ron, he let Ron got wounded up by it, but he just stayed there, looking at Ron’s cute freckles, he has never got the chance to do before, he noticed that Ron smelled like Quidditch’s broom polish and parchment, perhaps he felt asleep in class again today. Unable to wait any longer, he connected their lips again, this time in a slow and soft way, it was a chaste kiss, he could feel Ron shivering along with it, his hands came up to grab Blaise’s wrists, he closed his eyes and focused on how beautiful this situation was. The taste on Ron’s tongue was definitely chicken and chocolate pudding, Blaise’s tongue danced around in his mouth and earned a small moan from Ron, the Slytherin smiled into the kiss, he turned them around so Ron was now squeezed between the wall and Blaise, his hands slithered down to Ron’s hips and under his robes, his hands must have been cold because the Gryffindor shuddered and whimpered again. He opened his eyes to see that the other boy was still shutting his eyes tightly, seemed like he was afraid to open them. Blaise decided to suck on Ron’s bottom lips and felt how dry his lips were, he would have to borrow Pansy’s lips moisturizer if he was going to do this again. And he definitely will. The corridor was so quiet except for Ron’s breathing and moaning sounds while Blaise explored his body. He pressed one last kiss on Ron’s lips before pulling away, watching as Ron struggled to find his breath again

“I-...” Ron finally caught up and Blaise smirked

“Finally come back?” He said and Ron blushed “Is that why you dragged me out here? To kiss me?”

“Well, I-...yeah” Ron looked down on the ground again. Blaise sighed softly and lifted his chin up

“I’m not complaining, but you can do better than that, the kissing” He suggested and Ron was blushing crimson

“I haven’t kissed anyone, Hermione, I didn’t use my tongue with Hermione, and...and she always kissed me” He explained shyly and Blaise laughed

“Well at least now you’re in good hands” He pressed their foreheads together and intertwined their hands “Before we go back to class, do you want me to kiss you again?”

Ron mumbled something he couldn’t hear

“What did you say?” He asked again, already know the answer

“Yes, please” It was barely a whisper but that was all Blaise needed to latch his lips on Ron’s again. _Who’s_ _the_ _Gryffindor_ _now_?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it, I better sleep early from now xoxo


End file.
